


These Terrors

by Zepenthia



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Canfield-Moreno Estate, Gerard's POV, Ghosts, M/M, Paramour Mansion, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Phantom Files, Sleep Inspired, Supernatural Elements, TV Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zepenthia/pseuds/Zepenthia
Summary: Ghost Hunters AU - The Way Brothers investigate the haunting of the Paramour Mansion with their film crew in tow. Suffice to say, they get more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	These Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said that I was going to wait to post this until I wrote out a few chapters, BUT I HAVE NO PATIENCE, OKAY. This is just a prologue/teaser for my Sleep!InspiredFic - I thought it would be fun to introduce the story with a media chapter. The rest of the chapters will be written regularly and not in email/text format.

**Location Details & New Guy  
** _Saturday, 10:02 a.m._  
 **To:** **B.Bryar@PhantomFiles.net** **; G.Way@PhantomFiles.net** **; **M**.Way@PhantomFiles.net** **; R.Toro@PhantomFiles.net**  
 **From: B.Schechter@PhantomFiles.net**

Good Morning Team,

It's 10AM. You assholes better be awake and packing. 

I finally got a replacement cam guy for G. Sorry again about the last one. I checked his gear for confederate flags and found nothing so that’s an improvement, at least - I did find a Nosferatu sticker on his laptop, so I’m sure you guys are going to love him. I gave him your email address, G. He should be messaging you with his resume at some point today, just so you can get a feel for what you're dealing with here. He’s the best I could get on short notice so I don't want to hear any shit. Make it fucking work - he can aim and hit record so it is what it is for now.

Reminders about the location for this week:  
The owner's name is Rose Gilliam. She doesn't stay on the property overnight, but she'll be there every morning until around 3:00 PM. Plan your interviews with her accordingly. I’ve impressed upon her the importance of coffee. She'll be waiting for you when you arrive to show you around and get you all set up. Said she’ll make you guys breakfast every morning too. She has my number if she needs anything (I better not hear any shit from her about you guys). Try not to bother her too much, she’s old and batty. 

No smoking in the rooms, you fucking animals.

Don't be late this time,  
 **Brian Schechter BA, MBA  
** Phantom Files _  
Executive Producer_  
p. 202-555-0187 f. 202-555-0183  
 **PhantomFiles.net**

**Re: Location Details & New Guy  
** _Saturday, 10:34 a.m.  
_ **To: B.Schechter@PhantomFiles.net** **  
**_CC:_ _B.Bryar@PhantomFiles.net_ ; _ M.Way@PhantomFiles.net;_ _R_ _.Toro@PhantomFiles.net_  
 **From: G.Way@PhantomFiles.net**

it’s not that keurig shit right?? please say no. that’s just coffee-flavored water and think of the environment! those fucking pods are killing the manatees.

plus: they don’t biodegrade.

  * g



**Gerard Way, BFA, DM  
** Phantom Files _  
__Co-Lead Investigator, Associate Producer_  
 **PhantomFiles.net**

**Re: Loc** **ation Details & New Guy  
** _Saturday, 10:36 a.m.  
_ **To: B.Schechter@PhantomFiles.net**  
 _CC: B.Bryar@PhantomFiles.net_ _;_ _ G.Way@PhantomFiles.net_ _; M.Way@PhantomFiles.net_ _  
_**From: R.Toro@PhantomFiles.net**

Morning Brian, 

Did you ask her about the outlet situation in my room? I don’t want to have to spread all the gear and shit over two rooms this time. Does she have surge protectors or should I bring my own? 

You know what, I’m packing three just in case. I just got a new one with battery backup too... Not taking any chances after that cabin near Des Moines.

What’s the cooling situation there? Central air, fans, or what? I can just bring my own fan if I need to. This equipment is expensive, I don’t want to lay down another grand for a replacement HDD. 

Fuck it, I’m packing the fan anyway. 

Stopping at QuikStop for Pop Tarts - text me which flavors you boys want,  
 **Ray Toro, BS, BFA, MFA  
** Phantom Files **  
** _Assistant Producer, Executive Videographer, Supervising Editor, Digital Technician_  
 **PhantomFiles.net**

  
  


**Re: Location Details & New Guy  
** _Saturday, 11:14 a.m.  
_ **To: B.Schechter@PhantomFiles.net**  
 _CC: B.Bryar@PhantomFiles.net_ _; G.Way@PhantomFiles.net_ _; R.Toro@PhantomFiles.net_ _  
_**From: **M**.Way@PhantomFiles.net**

Cool.. How’s the cell service at this place?

Strawberry pls.

 **_The_ ** **Mikey Way, GB  
** Phantom Files **  
** _Co-Lead Investigator, Assistant Producer, Phantom Finder™_  
 **PhantomFiles.net**

Sent from my iPhone

  
  


**Re: Location Details & New Guy  
** _Saturday, 11:20 a.m.  
_ **To: G.Way@PhantomFiles.net**  
 _CC: B.Bryar@PhantomFiles.net_ _; B_ _.Schechter@PhantomFiles.net_ _;_ _R_ _.Toro@PhantomFiles.net_ _  
_ **From: **M**.Way@PhantomFiles.net**

Oh and G- can you bring your DM compendium? Need 2 borrow.

Thx.

 **_The_ ** **Mikey Way, GB  
** Phantom Files **  
** _Co-Lead Investigator, Assistant Producer, Phantom Finder™_  
 **PhantomFiles.net**

Sent from my iPhone

  
  


**Re: Re: Location Details & New Guy  
** _Saturday, 11:45 a.m.  
_ **To: R.Toro@PhantomFiles.net**  
 _CC: B.Schechter@PhantomFiles.net_ _; G.Way@PhantomFiles.net_ _; M.Way@PhantomFiles.net_ _  
_**From: **B.Bryar@PhantomFiles.net****

can u get me the smores ones ray???

 **Bob Bryar, BA, CEA  
** Phantom Files _  
Videographer, Audio Engineer_  
 **PhantomFiles.net**

**Re: Re: Location Details & New Guy  
** _Saturday, 11:52 a.m.  
_ **To:** **M** **.Way@PhantomFiles.net** **  
** _CC: B.Bryar@PhantomFiles.net_ _; B.Schechter@PhantomFiles.net_ _; R.Toro@PhantomFiles.net_ _  
_ **From: G.Way@PhantomFiles.net**

which compendium, 3.5 or 5e?

  * g



**Gerard Way, BFA, DM  
** Phantom Files _  
Co-Lead Investigator, Associate Producer_  
 **PhantomFiles.net**

**Re: Re: Re: Location Details & New Guy  
** _Saturday, 12:04 p.m.  
_ **To: G.Way@PhantomFiles.net**  
 _CC: B.Bryar@PhantomFiles.net_ _; B.Schechter@PhantomFiles.net_ _;_ _R_ _.Toro@PhantomFiles.net_ _  
_ **From: **M**.Way@PhantomFiles.net**

Shit u know what, just bring both pls.

 **_The_ ** **Mikey Way, GB  
** Phantom Files _  
Co-Lead Investigator, Assistant Producer, Phantom Finder™  
_ **PhantomFiles.net**

Sent from my iPhone

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Location Details & New Guy  
** _Saturday, 12:11 p.m.  
_ **To: **M**.Way@PhantomFiles.net**  
 _CC: B.Bryar@PhantomFiles.net_ _; B.Schechter@PhantomFiles.net_ _; R.Toro@PhantomFiles.net_ _  
_**From: G.Way@PhantomFiles.net**

kk.

  * g



**Gerard Way, BFA, DM  
** Phantom Files _  
Co-Lead Investigator, Associate Producer_  
 **PhantomFiles.net**

  
  
 **Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Location Details & New Guy <attachment>PMFloorplan.jpg** **  
**_Saturday, 12:25 p.m._  
 **To: **B.Bryar@PhantomFiles.net**** **; G.Way@PhantomFiles.net** **; **M**.Way@PhantomFiles.net** **; R.Toro@PhantomFiles.net**  
 **From: B.Schechter@PhantomFiles.net**

Oh my fucking god guys, how do you not know how to properly email? 

Ray, there are 2 outlets, no surge protectors, and no AC, but there are fans. For fuck’s sake, the estate was built in the fucking 1920’s, it’s not exactly up to code. I’ve attached the floor plans for you if it helps.

M: Didn’t check out the cell situation, been worrying about other things like IDK, MAYBE RUNNING THIS SHOW. It’s one fucking week, you’ll make it.

I’m stepping into a meeting with the board. Text me if it’s urgent. Be out around 2:00. Please don’t bother me with stupid shit.

You don’t need to hit ‘reply all’ every fucking time you animals,  
 **Brian Schechter BA, MBA  
** Phantom Files _  
Executive Producer_  
p. 202-555-0187 f. 202-555-0183  
 **PhantomFiles.net**

 **_[_ ** _this file has been scanned for viruses_ **_]_ **

  
  


**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Location Details & New Guy  
** _Saturday, 12:46 p.m.  
_ **To: B.Schechter@PhantomFiles.net**  
 _CC: B.Bryar@PhantomFiles.net_ _; G.Way@PhantomFiles.net_ _; M.Way@PhantomFiles.net_ _  
_**From: R.Toro@PhantomFiles.net**

Okay, thanks man. Got the plans, they don’t look too awful. I can work with this.

Btw, picked up a bunch of Arnold Palmers for you all, you’re welcome,  
 **Ray Toro, BS, BFA, MFA  
** Phantom Files **  
** _Assistant Producer, Executive Videographer, Supervising Editor, Digital Technician_  
 **PhantomFiles.net**

  
  


**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Location Details & New Guy  
** _Saturday, 12:53 p.m.  
_ **To: R.Toro@PhantomFiles.net**  
 _CC: B.Schechter@PhantomFiles.net_ _; G_ _.Way@PhantomFiles.net_ _; M.Way@PhantomFiles.net_ _  
_**From: **B.Bryar@PhantomFiles.net****

yes!!!!! ur the man toro

 **Bob Bryar, BA, CEA  
** Phantom Files _  
Videographer, Audio Engineer_  
 **PhantomFiles.net**

  
  


**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Location Details & New Guy  
** _Saturday, 12:55 p.m.  
_ **To: R** **.Toro@PhantomFiles.net** **  
**_CC:_ _B.Bryar@PhantomFiles.net_ _;_ _B.Schechter@PhantomFiles.net_ _;_ _G_ _.Way@PhantomFiles.net_  
 **From: **M**.Way@PhantomFiles.net**

Thx bro.

 ** _The_ ** **Mikey Way, GB  
** Phantom Files _  
Co-Lead Investigator, Assistant Producer, Phantom Finder™  
_ **PhantomFiles.net**

Sent from my iPhone

  
  
 **Gerard Way  
** _Sent Sat. 12:59 p.m.  
_ just a little concerned because i haven’t heard back about the keurig situation - thanks  
 _Read 2:21 PM_

 **Bri Bri S.  
** _Received 2:22 p.m.  
_ OMFG.  
 _Read receipt sent 2:22 p.m._

 _Received 2:22 p.m.  
_ Gerard, it’s fucking coffee. You’ll drink it & you’ll like it.   
_Read receipt sent 2:23 p.m._

 **Gerard Way  
** _Sent Sat. 2:23 p.m.  
_ :(  
 _Read 2:37 p.m._

  
  
 **Hi - I’m The New Camera Guy <attachment>FrankIeroResume.pdf  
** _Saturday 3:02 p.m._ _  
_**To: G** **.Way@PhantomFiles.net**  
 **From:** **xEyexOfxDeathx@aol** **.com**

Hi,

Brian Schechter gave me your email - he just hired me on as the new camera guy. He said to send my resume over to you, so I’ve attached it to this message. Let me know if there’s anything I should bring on set tomorrow, or if there’s anything I can do to help out.

See you tomorrow,

Frank  
 _(-enstein)_

 **_[_ ** _this file has been scanned for viruses_ **_]_ **

  
  
**Frank A. Iero  
** _Videographer  
_ (202)-555-0121  
 _xEyexOfxDeathx@aol.com_

_SKILLS  
_ Equipment operation, video editing, set production, SLR photography, guitar, Italian as a second language, altar boy, Boy Scout of America

_EXPERIENCE  
_ **Pencey Prep, NJ -** _Official Videographer  
_ Present - as needed

  * Successfully recorded over 300 hrs of quality video in high-stress environment
  * Solely responsible for post-production process including editing and color correcting



**Rutgers Editorial - A Student Biopic, NJ -** _Chief Camera Operator  
_ Past - 2 yr. project

  * Operated high-end camera equipment while conducting interviews 
  * Assisted in directing shots including lighting, catches, and audio levels



**Eyeball Records, NJ -** _Intern Photographer  
_ Past - 1 yr. internship

  * Directed the record label’s commercial photography crew
  * Led and organized on-site photography at shows as required



_ EDUCATION  
_ **Rutgers University -** _Video Production BFA  
_ Currently Attending - Final Semester

  * Cumulative GPA to date: 3.0
  * Major GPA to date: 3.5



**Queen of Peace High School** **  
**_Status:_ Graduated

 _ PROFICIENCIES  
_Final Cut Pro, GarageBand, Adobe Creative Suite, Microsoft Suite, Cut Pro, PC, Mac, Atari

  
  


**Fwd: Hi - I’m The New Camera Guy <attachment>FrankIeroResume.pdf  
** _Saturday, 3:15 p.m.  
_ **To: B.Schechter@PhantomFiles.net**  
 _CC:_ _xEyexOfxDeathx@aol.com  
_ **From: G.Way@PhantomFiles.net**

you have to be fucking kidding me, bri.

a STUDENT. he lists boy scouts, guitar, and altar boy as credentials and has an aol email address with x’s in it. who even uses aol any more? i’m not a fucking babysitter.

  * g



**Gerard Way, BFA, DM  
** Phantom Files _  
Co-Lead Investigator, Associate Producer_  
 **PhantomFiles.net**

 **_[_ ** _this file has been scanned for viruses_ **_]_ **

  
  
**Re: Fwd: Hi - I’m The New Camera Guy <attachment>IeroVids.zip  
** _Saturday, 3:32 p.m.  
_ **To: G.Way@PhantomFiles.net**  
 **From: B.Schechter@PhantomFiles.net**

Know that I’m taking your concerns seriously - I realize how hard it must have been for you to figure out how to utilize capitalization. I am absolutely not fucking around here. If he bombs, I bomb with him. We all bomb. & I DON’T FUCKING BOMB, GERARD.

I’ve attached some vids of his work. Take a watch - he’s incredibly impressive for an amateur. He might be green, but he’s sure as fuck got potential. Trust me on this.

Plus:  
“Successfully recorded over 300 hrs of quality video in high-stress environment”  
“Operated high-end camera equipment while conducting interviews “

That’s really all we need for right now, alright? Ray and Bob have the rest covered.

I’ll get him a proper email setup after this gig.

Also you fucking copied him on the email, you absolute fucking neanderthal. Good job. I wish I could fucking delete the reply all button from all of your fucking computers forever.

Consider yourself in time-out,  
 **Brian Schechter BA, MBA  
** Phantom Files _  
Executive Producer_  
p. 202-555-0187 f. 202-555-0183  
 **PhantomFiles.net**

 **_[_ ** _this file has been scanned for viruses_ **_]_ **

**Re: Re: Fwd: Hi - I’m The New Camera Guy  
** _Saturday, 3:37 p.m.  
_ **To: B.Schechter@PhantomFiles.net**  
 **From: G.Way@PhantomFiles.net**

fuck.

  * g



**Gerard Way, BFA, DM  
** Phantom Files _  
Co-Lead Investigator, Associate Producer_  
 **PhantomFiles.net**

**Re: Fwd: Hi - I’m The New Camera Guy  
** _Saturday 3:58 p.m._ _  
_**To: G.Way@PhantomFiles.net**  
 **From:** **xEyexOfxDeathx@aol.com**

Hi,

So, still copied on the email chain. Awkward. 

I know I may not be of professional caliber yet, but I’ll give it everything I’ve got. Swear to god, you can count on me.

You won’t regret it.

Frank  
 _(-enstein)_

P.S. Am offended by your flippant disregard for altar boys and boy scouts. Am a pillar of my community. Campfires don't just start themselves, you know.

  
  
**Re: Re: Fwd: Hi - I’m The New Camera Guy  
** _Saturday 4:13 p.m._ _  
_**To:** **xEyexOfxDeathx@aol.com**  
 **From: G.Way@PhantomFiles.net**

fine, you know what? consider this your trial period - be on site by 6am. don’t be late. 

  * g



(bring snacks)

 **Gerard Way, BFA, DM  
** Phantom Files  
Co-Lead Investigator, Associate Producer  
 **PhantomFiles.net**

*

**Author's Note:**

> I had SO MUCH FUN writing this (but DAMN was it a bitch to format). Hope you all enjoyed! Please don't expect an update for this immediately. My priority right now is to finish the last chapter of Revelations (my thirst!fic). Ideally, I'd also like to have a few chapters written out prior to posting the real first chapter, too. I'm trying this new thing where I actually plan this shit out, okay? I'll let you know how that goes. I'd also like to reiterate that the next chapters will be in normal format and not emails/media. Much love, xoZee


End file.
